Our Missing Piece
by littlee0618
Summary: "Though she be but little, she is fierce" - Shakespeare. Aurora Carole Hudson was definitely little. But she was a force to be reckoned with. Finchel Family Drabbles set in the "Did I Ever Tell You" universe.
1. Daddy Daycare

So this collection of drabbles was born simply because my good friend Lauren and I started sharing a pinterest board. She's been helping me with research for Sunny Days, and out of that was born a whole collection of ideas for a whole other universe which you will find here :). I've borrowed my family that I used previously in Did I Ever Tell You? just because I love the idea a Finchel family. Daddy!Finn and Mommy!Rachel honestly are my niche, and I love writing them. This drabble collection also doubles as sort of being the opposite of Sunny Days. I am working on it, and it is my hope that a drabble for this collection will either follow before or after one of those. If you've been reading it, you do know the subject matter may be getting dark. It is my hope that these ones will help lighten that up a little.

As usual, I don't own Finn and Rachel. I do however own their gaggle of children. Everyone related to glee is owned by Fox and Ryan Murphy and co.

Enjoy! 

* * *

Our Missing Piece

Daddy Daycare

The house was quiet.

As Finn opened his bedroom door, the first thing that hit him was how quiet the house was. It was early on a Saturday morning, but that usually didn't mean much for his home. With five _active_ children, there was never a dull moment in his house that often seemed like it was bursting at the seams. He scratched the back of his head as padded softly across the hall to the bathroom under the cloak of quiet. When he finished what he had set out to do in the bathroom, he quietly ventured back to his bedroom. He took a moment to peak into the small room, and smiled gently to himself when he saw that Rachel was still sleeping. It wasn't odd that he was up before her, his work schedule quite often had him working earlier hours than the kids schedule kept her. But it was quite strange that they had nothing going on this weekend that would've roused his wife out of bed. He chuckled when he did notice that even subconsciously she had taken advantage of his absence in bed, spreading out her tiny limbs as much as she could across the massive mattress. He wanted more than anything to crawl back into bed with her, but now that he was up and moving around he didn't think he would be able to sit still for long. He blew her a kiss and closed the door softly behind him, leaving her to sleep as long as their kids would let her.

He smiled to himself as he walked across the hallway, peaking in on his youngest sons who appeared to be sleeping soundly. He smiled at the sight, wondering to himself about how two kids could look so different awake and asleep. He closed the door, hoping he hadn't woken either of them by opening and closing the door. He headed for the stairs, but stopped on his journey. The pink glitter on the otherwise white door made him stop and pause, and he reached for the door handle slowly. His eyes are blinded by the bright pink walls and colourful decorations that fill the space. 3 and a half years later and he's still not used to the differences that come with raising a little girl. His smile widened as his eyes fell to the bed in the center of the room, his little girl fast asleep with her hand tucked under chin much in the same way Rachel sleeps. His little Aurora, or Roe as he's apt to call her is the exact duplicate of Rachel, right down to her dainty little finger nails and her small stature. She was the opposite of all her older brothers, straight from the beginning. She had been tiny at birth when you compared her to her brothers, a tiny 6 pounds 3 ounces, he had been terrified that he was going to break her. He still was. He knew how to be a dad to boys, he was good at football and hockey and trucks...but dolls were uncharted territory. But he learned. Because having a daughter, was something else. Something great.

She had been a surprise to them, a wonderful gift and the moment Rachel held the stick out to him, he had known exactly when and where and it made them both blush. But that hadn't changed anything. The moment he had laid eyes on her tiny form, he had melted. She had had him and all of her brothers for that matter, wrapped around her pinky finger from the moment she arrived.

Roe sighed in her sleep and turned over and he immediately saw that as his cue to leave. If he wanted to savor the quiet that had enveloped his household, he had to go now. Roe, just like her mother and her brothers before her, was a force to be reckoned with when she was awake.

He closed her door tightly and crept down the stairs. He checked on the older boys by opening the basement door a crack and sighed when he heard no noise. Absolute silence. He contemplated taking the extra time he had to go for a run, but when he looked out the window he suddenly lost his nerve. He could run any other day, any other morning. Today he just wanted to relax.

He walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker, knowing full well he would need the caffeine sooner rather than later. While he waited for the pot to finish he checked over the large calendar Rachel kept on the fridge to make sure there was nothing he had to wake anyone up for. There was a birthday party scheduled for Nick and Zach, but it wasn't until 3pm. He could let his family sleep for awhile longer it seemed.

Finn sipped his coffee at the kitchen table while he flipped through his iPad, catching up on sports highlights and trying to stay away from his email. It was the weekend, he didn't want to think about work. He caught up a little on facebook, commenting on something Puck had posted about being up early for a gymnastics meet with Beth. Usually they had the same kind of day, but hockey was cancelled for the younger boys due to a figure skating competition that was taking place at the arena and the older two had played last night after dinner.

He didn't know what to do with himself with the extra time. Once he had caught up on everything on the iPad, he looked around for something to do. He unloaded the dishwasher and finally decided on putting together a delicious breakfast. They were a mostly cereal, toast and fruit family because of time constraints in the mornings, but now that he had the time - pancakes, turkey bacon and eggs it was.

Finn was just getting the pancake mix out of the cupboard when he heard the soft patter of small feet. He turned around after he set the box of mix on the counter and smiled when he saw Roe standing in the doorway, her brown hair tussled from sleep, her favourite blanket dragging behind her much like that kid from Charlie Brown.

"Good morning princess," he said softly. She stared at him for a good long moment, her large brown eyes still covered with sleepiness. He smiled as he took her in before leaving his spot at the counter and moving over to her. When he got closer she sleepily lifted her arms and Finn felt his heart melt. He scooped her up in his arms and she immediately snuggled into his side, wrapping her long legs around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder. Finn pushed her hair back off her forehead and away from his mouth as he pressed a kiss to her temple."How's my favourite girl?" he whispered against her forehead. Roe didn't answer, instead she chose to rub her forehead into the crook of his neck. "It's okay if you're still sleepy,"

"Sleepy Daddy," she mumbled against his neck.

"Then why did you get up silly goose?"

"Hadda tinkle," she mumbled.

"Did you go tinkle?"

20 years ago he never would've imagined he'd be using words like tinkle in every day conversations. He also never imagined he would have such an awesome life, either. Funny how things worked out.

"I went tinkle," she confirmed.

"Good," he smiled. He placed another kiss on her head before walking back to the counter. "Want to help Daddy make breakfast?"

Her head popped up from his shoulder and she was suddenly more awake.

"Pancakes?"

He laughed. "We can make pancakes. And bacon...and eggs," he tickled under her chin and smiled when she giggled.

He was pretty good at one handed cooking. But as he was making the pancake batter, he set Roe down on the counter so she could help stir. She chose blueberries to add to the batter and he had to laugh when he watched her snatch one and popped it in her mouth.

"Silly Roe," he chuckled. 

* * *

They were just finishing up the pancakes and bacon when the first telltale sounds of the house coming to life.

"I think we've been caught Roe," he laughed as he pulled her off the counter. She attached herself to his pajama clad leg when Chris came marching into the kitchen.

"Is that bacon for everyone?" he asked as he reached to snatch a piece off the plate Finn had started. Finn tapped his hand with the spatula.

"Dad!"

"There's more in it for you if you set the table Chris," Finn grinned as he let him steal a piece. The 12 year old popped it in his mouth before going for the cupboard to grab the plates, not before ruffling Roe's already ruffled hair. She whined and clutched Finn's leg tighter.

"Morning to you too Rory," he chuckled. All four of the older boys had taken to calling their little sister Rory, instead of Roe like him.

It wasn't long before the other three boys made their way to the kitchen, the smell of warm bacon, pancakes and eggs rousing them all from their sleep. Roe remained attached to Finn's leg, her usual morning clinginess in full effect. The quiet that Finn had savoured only a few minutes ago was long gone, each of his sons jostling for a space at the table and the bacon that they never really got, a rare Saturday morning treat.

All that was missing was his wife. He finally got himself separated from Roe long enough to sit her in her chair to grab the juice from the fridge, just as the toilet upstairs flushed. Rachel was up. He checked the clock, smiling when he saw that it was just after 9am. He had had two solid hours on his own and with Roe one on one, a successful morning if he did say so. The dining room was filled with chatter between the boys, a bit of bickering that he was able to solve with just one look. He helped Roe with her pancakes and he wondered what was taking Rachel so long to come downstairs. But he was answered a few seconds later when he felt his wife's hands on his shoulders, her lips on his cheek and the squeal that came from Roe's lips.

"We're having pancakes Momma!" she squealed as syrup dribbled down her chin.

Rachel laughed before placing a kiss on her cheek as she moved down the line."I see that,"

When she finished giving everyone a kiss, she moved to go to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Finn grabbed for her hand before she could move out of the room.

"I'll get it for you Rach," he smiled as he stood up from his chair. She smiled gently at him as she took her seat at the other end of the table.

Finn returned quickly with a plate with pancakes and a cup of yogurt, a coffee in his free hand.

"What, no bacon?" she smiled up at him. Finn chuckled. Normally, Rachel wanted nothing to do with any sort of bacon.

"Mommy, you don't usually eat bacon!" Zach spoke up as he shoved a piece in his mouth.

"Well I want some today, is that alright with you?" She reached over and ruffled his hair as he swallowed. The little boy nodded enthusiastically.

Finn smiled as he sat back down in his chair at the head of the table. He watched as all the kids ate their breakfast, Chris and Alex getting into a heated debate about some X-Box game they wanted to play while Nick and Zach started chattering about the birthday party they were going to that afternoon. He smiled as he watched Roe run her finger through the syrup on her plate. His chuckle caused her to look up at him with a grin on her face from her spot down by Rachel.

"Is it good Roe?" he asked as he reached for a napkin, subconsciously wiping his own face. This got Rachel's attention and her eyes widened when she saw the state of their daughter.

"Oh Aurora," Rachel breathed as she dipped her napkin in a glass of water before reaching over to wipe her face.

"No Mommy!" she ducked away from Rachel's hand, flinging her hand and knocking over her cup of juice. As the apple juice she had been drinking spilled over the table, Rachel jumped up to get another napkin to clean it up. Roe's lip immediately began to tremble. She was the sensitive type, much like Finn and the littlest hiccup often made her sad.

"Don't cry Roe!" Nick piped up from across the table. "It's just spilled juice! Mommy will clean it!" He made a funny face that immediately made the preschooler giggle. Finn smiled at his son and shook his head. He could always count on Nick for comic relief.

It never ceased to amaze him how much each of his sons doted on Roe. She had a different relationship with each of them. With Chris, he had been the first one that had been completely enamoured with the little girl. He was the one she went to when she wanted a story read to her. Alexander was the brother who taught her things, like how to ride a scooter or skateboard. Nick was the brother who could always make her laugh, he had been the one who had been the receiver of her first small chuckle. Zach was her partner in crime. They did everything together. He was proud of his sons, proud of the family he got to be a part of.

"Finn, hello..." He shook his head and looked across the table to see Rachel chuckling at him. He must have been lost in thought longer than he had thought possible.

"What's up babe?"

Rachel chuckled as she stood up from her chair."I asked you what plans you have for today."

He laughed to himself, noticing only then that the kids had all left "Depends, what have you signed me up for?" He stood up himself and began clearing the table. Usually they would get the older boys to help, but Finn was in a giving mood. No chores this morning.

He turned to see her chewing her lip.

"All of the boys need a haircut, desperately..." she started.

"And you want me to take them? Sure...I can..."

"No. When you took them last time Chris had to wear a hat for two weeks before his hair grew out enough to be socially acceptable..." she laughed. "I was going to say if it's okay with you, I'd take them before the birthday party for Nick and Zach and then I could take the older guys shopping...Alex needs jeans, in the worst way..."

"So you want me to stay with Roe?" he laughed as he placed the plates he had carried into the kitchen on the counter and went to wrap his arms around his wife's waist. He pulled her into him and smiled when she melted into his embrace. "Of course I'll stay with my princess." 

* * *

"Come play Daddy," Roe grabbed his hand and tugged at it. "I want to play..."

"Okay princess, okay," he chuckled. He let her pull him upstairs towards her bedroom. They had sacrificed the playroom they had set up in the basement when Aurora arrived, instead changing the large space down there into two bedrooms for the older boys. The renovation at the time had been cheaper than moving, but it meant that each child's bedroom now had to house the thousands of toys the Hudson's collectively owned. Aurora's room had become a princesses oasis. Dolls and pink things covered every available surface. Including the tiny little table and chairs that were painted a dusty pink, the set lovingly made by her Papa Burt with the help of all her brothers for her first birthday.

"Sit Daddy," she pointed to the chair closest to the door. "I make tea for us,"

"Okay princess," he laughed. He took one look at the chair and wondered if Roe would notice if he just sat on the floor. He knew Chris was able to sit in them successfully, but he wasn't sure he'd manage it without breaking the chair. He decided the floor was safest.

"Daddy, no! We don't sit on the floor at teaaaaaaaaaaa," her voice was a mix of sing-song and aggravation. A tone he had heard from his wife on multiple occasions.

"Alright, but if Daddy breaks it you can explain it to Papa why he has to fix it..."

"Chrissy sits..." she pouted.

"Chris is like 23 years younger than Daddy," he laughed, pulling out the chair and sitting carefully. His knees practically touched his chest but it didn't matter. He watched as Roe talked to herself as she shoved her tea pot into the microwave before skipping over to her bed to grab her stuffed rabbit that had been a gift from Alex when she was born.

"Is Thumper joining us?"

"His name is Howie, Daddy..." She put her hand on her hip and he swore he was looking at Rachel 30 something years ago.

"Howie?"

"Yeah. Howie...and Howie likes milk in his tea, just like Nana..." she chattered. "And twooooooo sugars, like Poppy..."

"What about Daddy?"

"Made you coffee Daddy, you don't drink tea..."

Did his little girl know him or what?

Tea time lasted only a little while longer. Just like her brothers, Roe's attention span for one activity is that of a fly. And it turns out Howie had a very important date with Daisy Duck on the bed...so urgent he had to be flung across the small space. Roe apparently spent too much time with Zach.

She insisted on them colouring next, clearing the small table in her room with her forearm, sending all of her plastic dishes clamoring to the ground. They colour for exactly five minutes before she decided that was enough, and Snow White is left with half coloured hair and no clothes to speak of.

"Come on Daddy...I want to play makeover now..." She tugged on his hand and for a second, Finn didn't know where they were going or what she was up to. Until he put two and two together.

From a young age, Roe had always been intrigued by Rachel's make-up. So much so, that many times she had been caught playing in the bag Rachel had left out. Many times she had to be given a bath to scrub the endless amounts of lipstick and eye shadow off of her pretty face. She looked exactly like her mother and he often believed and thought Rachel didn't need any of this crap so he sure as hell didn't think Roe needed it either. But Rachel, once the shock of the preschooler getting into her makeup had worn off, had laughed and collected the ruined pieces and started Roe her own little bag. Which is what Roe was searching for now.

"Sit Daddy," she pointed to the toilet. "I do your makeup!"

And when Roe asked you to sit, you did it.

He watched as she dug through the cabinet and pulled out the gold and sparkly makeup bag Rachel had bought her. He laughed a little at the look of determination on her face as she unzipped the bag before sitting it on the edge of the bathtub. She looked up at him with a look that was patented Rachel Hudson.

"Daddy, you tall..." she pouted as she looked up at him, a roll on eye shadow that was bright fuchsia poised in her hand.

"I'm sorry Roe," he chuckled. She huffed in response, her brow furrowed as she thought about what to do. He watched the thoughts play across her features until her eyes widened and she skipped across the small bathroom to grab her little pink step stool that featured a large A painted on it. By stepping on it, it made her the perfect height to take the fuchsia eye shadow and paint his eyelids.

This seemed to entertain her for far longer than any of the other activities. Every time he opened his eyes, to which she demanded he close them again she had that determined look on her features. She concentrated on his eyes mostly, and he could only imagine how much crap she had piled on.

He vaguely remembered hearing the door downstairs open and close, but he was sure if he moved Roe wouldn't let him stand up. She had moved from his eyes to his cheeks and he could only imagine what he looked like.

"I see we're having fun in here..."

He didn't open his eyes when he heard Rachel's voice. It was then at the voices of his two older sons floated up the stairs as well.

"I making Daddy pretty Mommy..." he heard Roe giggle. The movements on his cheeks stopped.

"I see that. But I think he looks pretty enough, don't you think?" He could almost feel her pause. "I think Chris and Alex have something downstairs that they want to show you..."

"What is it Mommy?"

"You'll have to go downstairs to see!" Finn opened his eyes as Roe squealed and jumped off the stool, knocking her small bag of makeup off the side of the tub and into it.

He chuckled at the look on his wife's face as Roe bounded out the room.

"You look absolutely ridiculous. Have you looked in a mirror?" Rachel chuckled as she stepped closer to him.

"I haven't had a chance to...she was pretty insistent..."

He watched her as she grabbed her small hand held mirror and held it up to his face. He looked like he had been in a bad fight. So many colours mixed together to create dark colours all over his skin. He took the mirror from her hand as she started to laugh. He put it aside before he grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap.

"She had fun, that's all that matters..." he shrugged as she buried her head in his shoulder as she laughed heartily. Just as Roe squealed from downstairs. She pulled away from him in time to see his questioning gaze.

"Chris found a Frozen dress at Target. He even bought it for her with his own allowance money. So Alex might have stepped in and bought her some tights to match..." She patted his chest before she kissed his chin.

"Come on Daddy, we brought home dinner and it's going to take us a long time to clean this off..."

She moved off his lap and went to grab her make-up remover. Finn stood up and went to leave the room.

"Finn..." she called.

"What? I can wash my face later...she worked hard on this," he winked as he pointed to his face. Rachel couldn't help but lose herself to large belly laughs once more. 

* * *

Fluff is fun!


	2. Change is Going to Come

**Hola! How about a drabble to lift your spirits after that Sunny Days update? This one got a little angsty but it ends well. Thanks to Lauren for her help!**

 **As a** **lways, I don't own Finn and Rache** **l. I do own the kids.  
**

* * *

 **II. Change Is Gonna Come**

She felt like she was dying.

She couldn't remember a time in the recent future that she had ever felt this bad. She reached up gingerly to flush the toilet before she leaned her head on the seat. It didn't even phase her that it wasn't the most sanitary of options, she felt that horrible.

A subtle, slow knock on the door came and she couldn't even lift her head off the seat to call whoever it was into the bathroom. It opened slowly with a creak to reveal a sleep laden Finn on the other side. She moaned as he closed the door behind him, blocking the bright light from leaking out into the hallway. It was four in the morning after all.

"Ray?" he whispered as he crouched beside her. His hand ran up and down her back as she slouched over into his embrace. "Rach? Did you get sick again babe?"

She barely nodded, her face rubbing against the t-shirt he had worn to bed.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?" He whispered against her hair. "How can I make you feel better?"

"Hold me..." she whimpered.

"I got you," he sighed into her hair. He held her tightly in his arms for a few minutes. He was just about to move to help her off the floor to take her back to bed before she lurched to the left and dry heaved into the toilet. "Oh babe,"

She whimpered when she was finished, sinking into his embrace when she felt like nothing else was going to come out.

"This is the worst feeling in the world," she moaned as he helped her stand up gingerly. He got her a wet cloth to wipe her mouth before handing her the mouth wash.

"Did you eat something weird?" Finn scrunched his forehead together. "Was it...was it the lasagna from dinner or maybe one of the kids brought home a bug..."

Rachel shrugged as she spit out the mouth wash. "I don't know Finn...but I really..." She stood up and had to grab on to him when she got a little dizzy. "I feel like shit..."

"I'm sorry Ray," he whispered. "Back to bed then..."

It was all he could think about. He was lucky enough in his job that he could work from home when he needed to. Today was one of those days that he needed to. Once he settled Rachel back in bed just before 5, he didn't get much more sleep. Zach was up at 7 demanding cereal followed by the older boys who had to be fed and shuttled off to school. Rachel had attempted to get up but he had taken one look at her and sent her back to bed. She barely made it back up the stairs before she had to run to the toilet. The more times she did that, the more concerned he grew.

* * *

It hit her after Finn left to take the boys to school. He had even managed to convince Zach to come for the ride with the lure of going through the Starbucks drive thru to get a coffee for him and maybe a muffin for Zach. She was laying on the bathmat in the bathroom after another round of dry heaving. And it hit her. She shot up from the carpet and almost threw up all over the floor because she moved too fast. She lunged for the cupboard under the sink, her mind racing to think if she still had what she needed under there. She had bought them in bulk when she had needed the test last, and she couldn't remember if she had used them all up. Her hand landed on what she was looking for just as she heard the front door open and Finn call her name. She reached for the door and locked it as she heard Finn call her again. Her hands shook when she looked at the box in her hand. A pregnancy test.

She didn't know if she had ever been more terrified to take one of these in her entire life.

"Rach? I ran into Quinn when I dropped the boys off at school and she offered to take Zach for the day so that I could stay home and take care of you..." She heard him come to a stop in front of the bathroom door. The doorknob shook next. "Rach? Why is the door locked..." She closed her eyes as she pee'd on the stick, trying not to say anything out loud. "Rach? You okay babe?"

She squeezed her eyes closed as she finished what she needed to do. "Go away Finn," she whimpered, her voice sounding teary. "Go away,"

"Ray? Babe?" he shook the door handle and then she heard what she knew to be him leaning his head against the door. "Rach?"

"I said go away!" She cried.

"I'm not going to go away, Rach..." she could hear the pleading in his voice. "Are you still getting sick?"

She chuckled at the irony as tears burned in her eyes. She set the stick on the counter beside her, screen down as she leaned her elbows on her knees and rubbed her eyes.

"Rach..."

"Finn," she whimpered.

"Babe, let me in..." He paused. "I'm going to take the door off the hinges. Please let me help you."

She sniffled and stood up from the toilet and pulled up her pajama pants before moving to the door and unlocking it.

The look on his face when she opened the door spoke of the concern he had for her. "Ray?" He took a step forward into the bathroom. She turned away from him and moved to sit on the toilet again. He moved to sit across from her on the edge of the bathtub.

"What's going on?"

She didn't drag her eyes up from her lap to meet his for several long minutes.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" His hand landed on her knee and she jerked, her head shooting up.

She bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. She watched as he shifted his position, sinking to his knees beside her.

"I think I'm pregnant," she swallowed hard. "Again."

"Pregnant?" She could barely hear him speak over the sob that burst from her lips. He pulled her into his arms and she tucked her head under his chin as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It's okay. It's okay."

"I can't be pregnant Finn..." she sobbed as she buried her head in his chest. "We...we...have...four kids and we don't..."

"We can do this Rach. We don't even know if you are...I'll go get..."

She clung to him harder, his t-shirt clutched in her hands. She sobbed as she held on to him.

She didn't want to be pregnant. They couldn't afford another baby. They didn't have space for another baby. Her last pregnancy had been hard and ended in an emergency c-section. She was terrified.

"We'll cross that bridge... let's go get a test..."

"I had one," she whimpered. "In the cupboard from Zach that was still good..." she whimpered. She nudged her head toward the counter.

"How long has it been sitting..."

"I don't know. I took it when you got home and it's a 5 minute one..."

Finn reached his hand up to the counter and grabbed the test in his fist.

"You look," she whispered. "I...I can't..."

He nodded and clutched the test in his hand. He kissed her head as his free arm held her a little tighter. He turned the test over in his hand and she could just tell by the way his heart pounded in his chest what the result was.

"We're having another baby," he whispered into her hair as he dropped the test next to him.

The sob that ripped from her throat was unlike any other.

It wasn't that she didn't want another baby. She just...they had agreed that four kids was enough for them. Four boys was enough for them and they had been careful. Using birth control and abstaining when she was out of her refill and they didn't have condoms. Their life was busy with Finn working long hours and all of their boys being involved in one extracurricular or another. She didn't have _time_ to be pregnant.

"It's okay. This is...this is good. It means you're not seriously ill and a baby is a good thing..."

"You're not the one who has to be pregnant for 9 months, Finn..." she whimpered. "You don't know what it's like..."

All of her pregnancies had been horrible. All four of their boys had been huge, 8-9 pounds respectively and had wreaked havoc on her body. When she was pregnant with Chris she had been put on bed rest for the second half of her pregnancy because she just couldn't handle standing upright anymore. With both Alex and Nick she had become anemic and Zach...Zach had given her scares all over the place. From almost losing him at 16 weeks, to having to have an emergency c-section at 38 weeks pregnant when he became distressed from getting horribly tangled in his cord his pregnancy had been the worst. And forgive her, but she wasn't eager to have those memories come flooding back.

"I'm going to be right here with you," he tried to sooth. "Right by your side just like every other time."

She curled into his chest as her sobs wracked her body.

Pregnant. She was pregnant.

"This isn't a bad thing Rach, we'll figure it out..."

She just continued to cry into his shirt.

When she finally collected herself, Rachel allowed Finn to help her up off the floor and back to the bedroom. She hiccupped as he helped her into bed, curling her body around her pillow. Finn kissed her head softly before he turned to leave the room. She reached out and grabbed his hand, tugging him to a stop.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered. Finn smiled and chucked off his jeans before he slid into bed beside her. She immediately curled into his embrace when he was settled.

"We're having a baby," she whispered into his chest after a silence had befell them.

"It seems that way..." Finn chuckled as he stroked her hair.

"I'm going to get fat again," she moaned. "I should make a doctor's appointment..."

Finn laughed. "You're not going to get fat." She arched an eyebrow at him as she lifted her head from his chest. "You're going to be beautiful. Just like the other four times."

She gave him a shy smile. She settled back into his arms.

It was quiet until she spoke again.

"We're going to need a bigger house," she sighed, worry creeping into her words. "Five kids Finn. Five. Kids. Remember when we said we would only have two?"

"I do. I also remember you rewarding me with touching your boob during that conversation," he joked as he tightened his hold on her. He kissed her head. "Our kids are perfect. What's one more?"

She sighed as she leaned back into his embrace again.

"What's one more..."

* * *

They spent the day lazing around in bed. Finn got some work done on his laptop while Rachel drifted in and out of sleep beside him. The sickness she had been experiencing had seemed to taper off, leaving in its wake an avalanche of exhaustion. In Rachel's opinion, she didn't need a doctor to tell her the obvious. She was 100% sure the test she had taken this morning was accurate. But they made an appointment for tomorrow anyway while Finn made arrangements to work from home again and for his Mom to watch Zach.

Rachel stayed in bed when Finn went to go pick up the boys from school and Zach from Quinn and Pucks. Her thoughts raced while she laid there. Another baby. How were they going to afford another baby? They would have to start all over because they had given everything away once Zach had outgrown it all. She still had some clothes leftover, sentimental things from each of the boy's babyhood that she had wanted to keep. She was sure, even at this early stage that she was probably going to end up having another boy. She had been so sick in each pregnancy, she wasn't sure how it had taken her so long to figure out that that was the source of the problem this time around too.

Another baby. They couldn't possibly afford another one. Things were tight with one income and Finn worked his ass off as it was. What were they going to do? She rolled over onto her side as she clenched her eyes closed. They'd figure it out. They always did.

The next thing she remembered was a soft knock coming on her bedroom door. She must've fallen asleep while she waited for the boys to come home.

"Come in," she called as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes to try and make herself look more awake and presentable as the bedroom door creaked open and

Christopher peaked his head in. "Hey Chris," she tried to give him a soft smile.

"Daddy said you still aren't feeling well," he sighed as he stepped into the room. He gestured to the bottle of Gatorade in his hand. "We stopped to get something for dinner and I got you this...it's the one you give me when I don't feel so good..."

Rachel bit her lip as Chris stepped closer to her and handed her the bottle of lemon Gatorade. She took it gratefully from him. He watched her intently as she took a sip.

"Are you going to be better soon Mommy?" he brushed his sock covered foot along the carpet, his gaze falling to his feet. Rachel took another sip of the Gatorade.

She knew why he was asking. He had a pretty big hockey tournament coming up and she knew he would want her there. She was always there.

"I'm sure I'll be fine soon...it's just a bug..." She chewed her lip. She hated lying, but she didn't know if she felt comfortable telling him she was pregnant just yet.

She was a little unsure how he would take it. How any of the boys would take it...

Chris' head snapped up. at the mention of a bug. "Is it contagious?"

She wanted to laugh as she looked at him. "No no."

He stared at her for a moment, his amber eyes piercing hers. She dragged her eyes away, her gaze falling on the wedding photo that was on the wall behind him. Chris could always read her like a book. He was very intuitive, very caring. He was very much like Finn, the protector of the bunch.

"You're not telling me the truth, are you?" he asked softly as he took another step forward. "You always make us promise to tell the truth...and Hudson's don't break promises!"

She cleared her throat. "You're right. You're right. When did you grow up so fast, huh?" She patted the bed beside her as he nervously shrugged. "Come sit..."

"What about the bug?" he asked wearily.

"There is no bug. What I have only Mommy's can get..." He gave her a weird look, but climbed onto the bed anyway. He looked up at her expectantly as she took several deep breaths.

"Mommy's having another baby," she explained quietly. She watched his features, a few different emotions playing across his young features as the news sunk in. Her mind flashed to the other three times her and Finn had broken this news to their first born, and part of her wished she had waited for Finn and to tell all the boys together.

"Okay," he said simply. He leaned over and wrapped his arms gingerly around her middle. Rachel blew out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she wrapped her arms around him as well. She pressed a kiss to his hair a few times before he pulled back from her. He blinked and looked up at her as a smile pulled at his lips. "I promise to be a good big brother to this baby too Mommy, I can help like I do with Zach!"

"You're the best big brother baby. Your brothers and this new baby are so lucky to have you..." she smiled.

He pushed his hair back from his forehead. "And a Hudson never breaks their promise..."

Rachel chuckled as she pulled him into her arms again. "I love you so much Christopher..."

"I love you too Mommy..."

She smiled. "Now, how was school?"

Chris smiled widely and started to tell her all about his day at school, that included a game of soccer that he played in gym class.

As she listened to him talk about his day, his words becoming more expressive as he went on she felt a sense of calm come over her. Maybe they could do this. Chris was getting older and was the best big brother, Alex was almost 7 and Nick was almost 5. Her boys were bigger and maybe she wouldn't get as sick this time and...

"I'm going to go get my spelling test to show you Mommy..I got perfect!" Chris' excited voice pulled her out of her thoughts. He jumped off the bed and dashed out of the room to get the paper. She wasn't alone for long, before Finn came rushing into the room.

"Babe! I got it...I was thinking when I was driving to get the boys...I can...I can get Burt's help and we can remodel the basement so we can move the bigger boys downstairs and they can get their own rooms and Zach and Nick can get their room and we can change theirs to be the nursery and..we don't have to move this way and I wonder if Quinn still has Sophie's crib and..." She grabbed for his shirt as he paced on her side of the bed, stopping him short when she managed to grab him.

His eyes widened as she tugged him closer to bring his mouth to hers. He groaned into the kiss as he dropped one arm to the headboard to support himself and the other fell to her shoulder. She pulled away when the need to breathe became too much, a large, bright smile on her lips.

"We're having another baby," she grinned.

Finn smiled down at her, his hand coming up to touch her cheek. "Yeah, we are..." he breathed before he leaned down to kiss her once more.

"And everything's going to be fine..." she sighed.

"Maybe this one will even be a girl..." he joked as his hand ran down from her cheek to her stomach. She swatted at him with a laugh.

"You? Make a girl?" she chuckled. "I think the odds are forever not in our favour for that one."

He laughed with her.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you too..." he smiled. "Baby mama..."

She laughed heartily, about to pull him in for another kiss. A loud bang coming from downstairs caused them to pull apart.

"I think that's our cue to go be parents..." he groaned as he leaned his forehead against his, just as Alex called out.

"Daddy! Nick dropped the milk on the floooooooooor..."

Both of them groaned.

What's one more.


	3. Christopher To The Rescue

Well here we are, another installment. This one takes us further in the future. Enjoy! See disclaimers on previous entries. I still don't own Finn or Rachel.

* * *

 **Christopher To The Rescue!**

 **3.5**

He may be a little biased, or really a lot biased...but Finn was pretty sure Roe was the prettiest ballerina on that stage. He sat on the edge of his seat with a grin on his face, his phone poised in his right hand as he captured every single moment on stage. She looked too cute in her purple body suit and matching tutu, her hair pulled up in a bun that had taken Rachel seconds to get right. She didn't move much, her little feet moving in a small circle with her arms outstretched above her little head. She was the best dancer up there, by far. But then again, he was a little biased. He looked over at Rachel, who had an equally beaming smile on her face.

His pride swelled when the song was over. Roe stood there, directly in the middle of the small group. He whistled and clapped as they took a tentative bow in front of them. They had gotten prime front row seats because Rachel had bought the tickets, for their family, his parents, hers and Kurt and Blaine the moment they had went on sale.

He chuckled when Roe stood there for an extra few seconds, basking in the attention of the claps as her group scattered off behind the curtains. Roe stood there, soaking in the attention of the audience for a moment, blinking her big brown eyes as she turned and noticed her friends were gone before running off herself and the curtains closed.

"She is your daughter, for sure," Finn grinned as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek. "Soaking up all that applause..."

"You'd think she would be used to an adoring crowd by now," she chuckled as she leaned her head on Finn's shoulder as they took in the boys, each holding a small bunch of carnations each, in pink, red, white and yellow.

Finn chuckled before reaching over and scrubbing Zach's hair from beside him just as the next act started.

"Rory, you were so good!" Chris exclaimed as Rachel finally emerged from the dressing room at the end of the night.

"Yeah Rory, you were the prettiest ballerina up there!" Nick smiled. Roe clutched Rachel's hand as a small smile came over her face as she looked at her brothers around her, her original adoring crowd.  
Finn smiled as looked at the boys before scooping Roe up in his arms and smothering her in kisses as a giggle bubbled from her lips. "The prettiest ballerina there ever was..."

"Daddy," she giggled as she tried to push his face away.

"Here Rory!" Nick exclaimed, thrusting the flowers up at her. "We got you flowers!"

Roe smiled and Finn leaned her forward in his arms to grab the flowers from her brothers before she started to giggle once more.

* * *

 **5.5**

He dropped the round brush onto the bed beside him as he looked at the mess in front of him. He was trying desperately to get Roe's hair up into a bun, just like he had seen Rachel do a million times. He couldn't do it.

"Daddy, we're going to be late and Mommy says it's important to be on time..." Roe whined from where she stood in front of him, already dressed in her fuchsia unitard with black tights and a matching tutu. "I need a bun in my hair Daddy..."

"Roe, I'm trying...I swear, okay?"

"Dad?" A knock accompanied his name as he looked up to see Chris standing there. "Mom just called and said she was leaving the office and would meet us at our seats...we need to leave, like now..."

"Alright, let's go. Maybe I can get Quinn to do Roe's hair when we get..."

"We can't leave!" Roe shrieked, stomping her foot. "I need my hair done now! Mommy always does it before we go!"

Rachel had recently gone back to work, getting a job in a law office - finally putting her diploma to good use long after she had attained it. Now that all the kids were in school, she finally got a chance to get to work to help support her family.

"Alright, let me try again..." Finn sighed as he reached to pick up the brush. Chris watched from the doorway with an amused grin on his face as Finn tried and failed one more time.

"Dad, let me..." he crossed the room quickly given his tall stature and sat down beside Finn on the bed. "Come here Rory."

She pouted as she shuffled, her arms crossed across her chest.

"You need to turn around, squirt..." Chris laughed as Finn watched intently. Roe turned around and Chris started to run the brush through her hair before easily tying her hair back in a bun in much the same fashion Rachel did.

"Why does it look so easy when you do it?" Finn grumbled as Rory squealed, hugging her older brother before running from the room.

"Cause I pay attention when Mom talks," Chris laughed. Finn grumbled under his breath about smartass kids as Chris grabbed Roe's dance bag before leaving the pink bedroom.

* * *

 **9.5  
**  
"He's going to be there, right Mom?" Roe bounced her knee up and down several times as Rachel drove down the road, stopping at a stop sign before pressing the gas. "I'm going to be late as it is. Madam Avery is going to be pissed as it is..."

"Aurora!"

"What? Zach says it!" Rachel sent a glare back to her youngest son by way of the rear-view mirror as she continued to drive. Chris snickered from the passenger seat before Rachel leaned over to smack his arm."I can't dance without Dad being there Mom! He promised!"

"I know he promised. But he had to have that emergency meeting...and hey, me and the boys are here!"

Roe mumbled, "but he promised!"

"And if he promised then I'm sure he'll try his hardest to make it!" Rachel exclaimed as she pulled into a parking space at the theatre where the recital was being held. Roe unbuckled her belt quicker than lightening and yanked open the sliding door.

"Aurora Carole wait for me! I need to sign you in!" Rachel called as she threw open the driver's side door to follow her as she dashed towards the front doors. She tossed back a meaningful look at Chris which he knew to take as 'get your brothers inside'.

"Good thing I have the tickets," Alex laughed as the four of them walked into the building. Chris laughed and rubbed his younger brother's head.

Finn clutched the bunch of purple roses in his hand, Roe's favourite colour as he marched his way down the aisle with his ticket clutched in his other hand. They didn't have front row seats this year, but pretty close - and he still felt like an ass as he had to climb over a few people to get to the open seat Rachel had left for him at the end of their family.

"You're late," she hissed as he sat down.

"I'm sorry! There was traffic and I had to grab flowers and..."  
"You're late. You're lucky you haven't missed her solo or she never would've let you live it down. You should've..."

"Rachel, I said I'm sorry..." he hissed. Chris looked around from the other side of Rachel, holding out his fist to his father. "I got the first performance on my phone Dad."

Finn gave his oldest son an appreciative smile and returned his fist bump. Rachel huffed and crossed her arms as the next performance started.

He sank back in his seat, running his hand through his hair. He hadn't meant to be late. His secretary gave him plenty of warning about the time, the meeting ran long and then traffic. Of course traffic. He hoped Roe wasn't too pissed. She had a temper like her mother and could sure hold a grudge - hence the purple roses.

He didn't have to wait too long for her to come on stage. She was performing her first ever solo and it was nothing short of amazing. He watched her twirl and dance and bend and he felt like he didn't breath for the 4 minutes she was up there by herself. She was amazing and graceful and looked so much like her mother that it almost brought tears to his eyes. When the song came to an end she stood in the center of the stage and bowed, catching his eye immediately when she lifted her face. She grinned when he whistled, giving a little wave before scurrying off the stage as the curtains closed. He exhaled loudly before he turned to Rachel and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She turned to him and gave him a tight smile.

"It's like watching you," he whispered against her ear before pressing another kiss to her cheek. Her smile softened and she patted his arm.

"DADDDDDDDDY!"

He hadn't been Daddy for a few months with Roe, and at first it had broke his heart but he had come to terms with it. But hearing her call him that once more? His heart swelled and he knew he was forgiven for being late.

She came speeding at him and she launched herself as he caught her easily. She was all arms and legs, again like her mother, like the dancer she was meant to be. "Did you see me Daddy?"

"I saw your solo and your last dance...you were amazing, beautiful and..."

"You got me purple roses?" She squealed. He passed them to her as she untangled herself from around his waist.

"I guess our flowers are chopped liver," Nick laughed. Roe turned around and looked at her four brothers, each holding a bunch of carnations in a different colour.

"You didn't have to do that..." she grinned.

"Yeah we did," everyone but Chris mumbled. Both Rachel and Finn laughed at their sons.

"What do you say we get out of here? I hear there's a reservation at Breadstix for 7...under the name Future Star Aurora," Finn winked.

"Dad, you're so cheese-bucket."

* * *

 **15.5**

"She's in six numbers tonight. Six. Mom says she's literally lived at the dance studio every night this week after school..." Chris smiled as he led his fiancé Taryn down the aisle to their pre-purchased seats. "Who would've thought the little pipsqueak who barely danced her first recital would love it so much..."

"Says the man who has two left feet," Taryn smiled. When Chris mock scowled, she touched his arm gently. "I'm sorry babe, but you have two left feet. Just like your Dad."

Chris laughed as they took their seats. "Again, not my fault Rory was literally the only one to inherit the Berry dance gene. All of us boys got stuck with the Hudson two left feet..."

Taryn leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I still love you despite that. And now you've reminded me that we need to sign up for those dance classes you promised. Rory offered to help."

Chris immediately groaned.

Before he could say anything else Taryn wrapped her two arms around his left one and kissed his shoulder just as the lights went down. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he groaned, detaching himself from Taryn long enough to read the message from his mother. She was reminding him to take pictures. Even though she had been there for the dress rehearsal, his mom hated missing opening night. But Grandpa Berry was sick, and ever since Granddad Berry had passed away last year her Papa's health had consumed every extra thought his mother had. All the kids understood, and Chris and Taryn had been more than willing to make themselves available to attend tonight - especially when his Dad had to fly to Nashville to oversee a massive campaign for work that's success would mean the difference between early retirement or working for the rest of his life - or so he said.

"Your Mom?" Taryn smiled.

"Of course. Asking for pictures."

Taryn nodded just as the announcer came on, introducing the show.

Rory and Chris had always had a special bond. She was his little sidekick, always had been. That bond now extended to Taryn, Chris' fiancé. Rory had actually been the one to help him pick out the engagement ring she now proudly wore, and she would be part of their wedding party as more than just Chris' kid sister.

There was no mistaking that Rory was talented. It didn't take a rocket scientist to notice that, and Chris sat on the edge of his seat every time she was on stage.  
She had been asked to do a solo, and was also taking part in a duet along with the four other numbers she was participating in.

"She makes it look so easy," Chris breathed as the music ended and the group bowed before leaving the stage. Taryn smiled and ran her hand over his back.

Both Taryn and Chris watched in horror as Roe collapsed to the stage floor in front of them, moments into her big shining moment in her solo. Chris' breath caught in his chest as he waited a beat to see if she stood up. When she didn't recover, he jumped from his seat before Taryn could blink as a recital volunteer flew to her side, the music stopped and the curtains were pulled closed.

"I have to get to her," Chris stammered. Taryn followed behind him quickly as she could, both of them muttering apologies as they stepped over people's feet in their haste.

They came to an abrupt stop at the doors to the dressing rooms.

"My sister," Chris panted as he caught his breath. They had run the entire lobby. "My sister is the one who just collapsed. I'm Chris...Chris Hudson...I need to see..."

"I'm sorry Sir, I can't let you back..." the attendant stated.

"What?" he stammered. "My sister just collapsed and I'm her only family..."

Taryn pressed her hand to his wrist. She knew exactly why the attendant had stopped him. "Babe, let me..." She turned to the attendant. "Can I go? She's probably..."

"Is someone here for Aurora Hudson?" A loud, authoritative voice called from behind the attendant.

Chris spoke up, sidestepping around the attendant to see what looked to him to be one of the teachers his sister worked with. "I...we are."

The older woman tapped the attendant on the shoulder to get him to move. "She needs to go to the hospital. It looks like her knee has blown out and she twisted her ankle..."

Chris paled immediately. Taryn rubbed his back. "She's going to need help getting to the car. Follow me?"

Chris nodded and followed the older woman into the world of dressing rooms. Much different from hockey ones, that's for sure.

Roe sobbed when she saw Chris and Taryn walk in the room.

"Chrisssssssss," she cried out as she raised her arms.

"Rory, what happened?" He was at her side in an instant, sitting beside her as she leaned into his shoulder.

"I...I...I don't know...one minute I was doing fine and then I was on the ground and...Chris..."

Chris was freaking out as he watched her grab her right knee. He was shitting bricks. He couldn't deal with this, this is what his parents did...

"It's okay Rory," Taryn soothed. "We're going to take you to the hospital to get check out and it's all going to be fine. Chris, why don't you go get the truck and bring it around..."

He shook his head a little to the side before nodding. "Right, okay...and I guess I'll call..."

"I can call your Mom..." Taryn smiled sympathetically. "Rory and I can take care of that..."

They got to the hospital and Chris felt like he had aged ten years in the 15 minutes in took them to get there. He stared at the intake form, not sure what he was supposed to do with it. The questions seemed so...foreign.

"What's your full name Rory?" he asked with a shaky breath.

Rory looked at him with a skeptical eye, looking up from the Pepsi Taryn had bought her. "Seriously?"

He sighed almost bitterly.

"It's Aurora. Aurora Carole Hudson. Do you need my birthday?" she bit her lip as Taryn's phone rang. "Is that Mom?"

Taryn flipped the phone over to see the caller ID. It was Rachel. She nodded and handed the phone to her as Rory allowed her voice to become hysterical once more. "Mommmy!"

Chris felt his shoulders relax as he heard the jingling that he knew distinctly to be his Mother's keys in the door to his childhood home. After Rory had spoken to her on the phone, they had finally been shown back to an exam room. Rory had dislocated her knee and twisted her ankle when she had collapsed onto it. They had been discharged soon after, with Aurora in a knee brace and prescription for antiinflammtories in Chris's hand.

Chris let out a shuddered breath when Rachel came barreling through the doorway, stopping at the entrance to the living room when she saw Chris sitting there.

"Where is she? What happened? No one called me back...why aren't you with her?" The words came fast and furiously out of his mother's mouth as he stood up to his full height. He took a step towards his frantic mother.

"She's upstairs with Taryn. She wanted to get out of her dance stuff and..." Chris scrubbed the back of his neck. "As for what happened, her knee gave out. I guess it popped out of its socket...and when did she get so strong mom? They put it back in and I can't feel my hand anymore!" He whined with a tremble in his voice.

"It's the super human Hudson-woman strength. Ask your father about it sometime," Rachel sighed, pulling her own hair back just as they heard clamouring on the stairs and Taryn call his name. Chris rushed out of the room to the stairs with Rachel on his heels to find Taryn and Aurora trying to come down the steps.

"Oh Aurora, stay there...I'm coming up..." Rachel rushed as she went for the stairs. Aurora smiled shakily as she clutched Taryn's hand. Chris followed behind before moving in front of Rachel to get to Aurora first and take most of the support of Taryn.

"I want to go downstairs..." Aurora whined. Chris nodded and helped her down as Rachel fussed from the bottom of the stairs. Once they made it Rachel pulled Aurora into her arms and smothered her with kisses as she asked her a million questions about how she felt. Aurora took it all in stride, allowing her mother to help her into the living room (Chris really had to remember to ask his Dad about that strength she claimed to have) while Taryn pulled him to the side.

"I'm proud of you," she whispered as she surged up onto her toes to place a soft kiss on the side of his mouth. Chris smiled gently, his dimples peaking through as he shrugged. "You kept your cool and you helped Aurora when she really needed her big brother..." she kissed his cheek again before pulling away. "I can't wait to see how you do with our own little girl someday..."

Chris smiled and held her cheeks in his hands, his fingers tangling with some of the loose strands of her red hair. "It was nothing..."

"Christopher William, you really didn't know what your sisters full name was?" Rachel shouted from the living room as he groaned against Taryn's lips.

* * *

Some cute stuff :)


	4. Where's Her Wiener?

Hi! I know it's been awhile for this one, but I've been super inspired for this one. So here ya go. It's also a peace offering. Cause the next few Sunny Days chapters might be hard :-/.

As always, I own the kids. No one from glee. Special thanks to Lauren for helping. :) 

* * *

**IV - Where's Her Weiner?**

"No, I don't care what you say. Or what you think. I'm telling you, this," Rachel dramatically pointed to the large, 9 month bump attached to her body. "this is another boy. I know it, you should get it through your thick skull too."

Finn sighed as he stared at his wife, standing in the kitchen. They had been having this argument for the last five months, since Rachel had decided they didn't need to find out the sex of their fifth, and final child. "Rachel."

"Don't get me going Finn. I'm not in the mood to tolerate your bullshit right now. The boys are going to be home soon," she turned around and reached for the knife she had been using to cut the potatoes she was going to use for dinner. Finn took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her from behind, his head resting on her shoulder while his hand rested on her bump.

"I'm going to let all that pass because we both know you're insane with hormones - and because I love you more than anything in this world. But I think you need to keep an open mind when it comes to the baby..."

She dropped the knife and moved slowly in his arms to turn around and look at him.

"Four boys Finn," she poked his chest with her finger. "Your swimmers have proven over and over that they can only make boys. So this," she dropped her hands to her stomach once more and rubbed it gently as the baby kicked feverishly. "Is a boy. Mother's intuition is always right."

Finn groaned when she pulled away from him and went to make dinner. He turned to leave the room.

"I heard that Finn Hudson!" she called back.

"I love you!" he answered just as the front door banged opened and the boys voices called through the house to announce their arrival.

* * *

"Okay, Alex, time for a bath. Daddy's going to help you," she paused to send Finn a meaningful look. He nodded before reaching over to scoop up the little boy. "Chris, you have 15 more minutes of reading to do for the night. I'm going to come check on you when it's time. Nick, ten more minutes of TV for you before story time and you Mr," Rachel ruffled Zach's hair as he looked up at her. "It's bed time."

"Can I have a story Mommy?" he asked as he blinked up at her.

She smiled as she looked down at him, pressing a hand to the small of her back as an ache crept through her. "Sure. A short story."

"If I come too, can we have a medium one?" Nick asked as he bounced off the couch where he had been watching tv with Alex.

She smiled down at her two youngest sons. "Sure. But only one medium story," she sighed. "Mama needs a bath herself," she murmured as the boys squealed and dashed for the stairs. She was so glad they loved story time so much. It meant bed time was just that much easier. Finn and Alex followed them up the stairs, Alex running towards the bathroom to beat Finn.

"You okay babe?" Finn asked quietly as they came to stop in between the little boys room and the bathroom.

"Yeah. Just ready for bedtime," she groaned. "For me as well as them."

Finn placed a hand on her back. "I can do story time too. Alex's bath can wait..."

Rachel shook her head. "Story time and then I can relax. We need to keep things as normal as possible, especially for the little boys."

Finn gave her a soft look before tugging her close and placed a kiss on her head.

"Mommy, we gotted one!" Zach called as he peaked out of his bedroom door. Both Finn and Rachel chuckled when they turned to look at him. It had seemed like the boys, or Zach at least, had attempted to get dressed for bed as well. His pajamas were all crooked and twisted. He looked adorable.

"Oh Zach," Rachel chuckled before taking a step towards him. He grinned up at her before tugging her into the bedroom.

"We chose a Franklin book Mommy," Nick said matter of factly as his feet dangled from the side of his bed. He thrust it at her as she carefully squatted herself to sit down on the side of Zach's bed. He immediately scrambled to climb onto the bed beside her, each of the boys crowding her side. She blew a breath as she smiled at the title of the book. _'Franklin and the Baby_." She had picked it up for Chris years ago when she had learned she was expecting Alex. They had come back to it each time she had gotten pregnant again, Zach especially taking a liking to it this time around.

She opened the book as a sharp pain struck her side. She used her free hand to rub her stomach as Zach leaned into her more as she started to read the story from the beginning. " _Franklin could tie his shoes and count by twos, but Franklin_..."

"Mommy? Did you pee your pants?" Zach asked as he sat up suddenly.

Rachel blew a breath between her lips as she passed the book to Nick quickly, her hands dropping to her stomach as the power of her first contraction ripped through her.

"Go tell Daddy," she breathed, rubbing her stomach. Both Nick and Zach looked at her, wide eyed. "Go..."

"DADDY! MOMMY PEED HER PANTS ON MY BED!" Zach yelled as he ran from the room, Nick hot on his heels. "DADDY! MOMMY PEED!"

Rachel tried to giggle as the sound of Zach and Nick yelling together became muffled. She tried to stay calm, rubbing her stomach in comforting circles.

"What happened?" Finn stumbled into the boys bedroom and came to a screeching halt. "You okay?"

She blew a breath through her lips as she looked up at him and another contraction started.

"You need to call your Mom," she whispered. "Because my water just broke," she cringed as she closed her eyes. "Good thing we put the plastic on the mattress, huh?"

Finn chuckled as he placed a kiss on her forehead before helping her up from the bed and wrapping his arm around her waist. "let's go have a baby..."

"Mom first, boys need to be..." she doubled over as another contraction hit. "Just get me to the hospital Finn..."

* * *

"It's a girl!" Dr. Hastings held the screaming newborn above the sheet.

"WHAT?" Rachel panted as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. "What?"

"It's a girl," Dr Hastings laughed as Rachel reached forward to take the baby from him and brought her to her chest. Rachel started to cry as she brought the baby to her chest, one of her hands gripping the baby to keep her safe, the other running down her back as her cries dulled to a whimper.

She looked up when she felt Finn lean over and press a kiss to her forehead over and over. She smiled when she saw the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"A girl," Rachel sighed. "We have a girl!" She couldn't quite believe it, or wrap her head around it.

"She's beautiful," Finn whispered. The baby nuzzled into Rachel's chest before turning her head to blink at Finn. "Hi beautiful," he sighed.

"Want to cut the cord Dad?" Dr. Hastings asked from where he was sitting.

"Oh," Finn stammered before he chuckled a little. "I guess that's part of this - boy or not."

Everyone in the room chuckled.

He still couldn't quite believe what he had just seen. They'd been at the hospital not even two hours. And now they had a daughter. A DAUGHTER!

The baby was taken from Rachel after another minute to go and get cleaned up. Rachel's lip trembled as the baby started to cry.

"Finn," she whimpered.

"I'm going. I'm going." He crossed the room in a few strides and was at the baby's side in moments. He looked back at Rachel while Dr. Hastings worked between her legs and blew her a kiss.

* * *

The moment she was clean the nurse handed the baby to Finn.

"6 pounds, 3 ounces. And gorgeous," the nurse smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Finn grinned."Wow. You're a girl."

"First one?" the same nurse smiled.

Finn nodded. "Yeah. We have four boys at home. We kind of figured..."

The nurse smiled knowingly.

The baby cooed in his arms as he walked over to where Rachel was now resting. He gently handed her to Rachel before he placed a kiss on her head.

"She's so beautiful," Rachel sighed. "And she has your nose..."

"But your lips," he grinned. "She's perfect."

They both stared at the baby for what felt like an imperceptible amount of time.

"Finn, what are we going to do?" she whispered after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly as the baby sighed, and curled her hand around his finger. His heart warmed at the sight, and feel. "We've done this before - it's not new territory...'

"Everything we have is for a boy!" Rachel cried, interrupting him. "Everything! Even her name..."

"Yeah, I guess she doesn't look like a Benjamin, huh?" he smiled as he looked down at her. "I mean, we could..."

Rachel groaned and smacked his shoulder with her free arm.

"Ow."

"Be serious right now. This is a crisis!" she sobbed. "My first, and only..."she glared at Finn at the last part. "girl and I don't have anything remotely pink for her..."

"Well she has the hat, at least."

* * *

He waited outside Rachel's hospital room the next morning, waiting for the boys to arrive. Since she was born quickly last night, and Rachel had been hysterical and exhausted everyone involved had decided to push the boys to meeting their still unnamed sister to the morning. Now Finn was anxiously awaiting their arrival.

"DADDY!" he turned around to see Zach and Nick barreling towards him, each of them with arms full of _stuff_. His mom had squealed so loud on the phone when he had told her it was a girl, but had sworn her to secrecy when it came to the boys. Both him and Rachel had wanted to surprise them, and while she was still slightly hysterical about her not having anything girlie, they had both decided it might be nice for the boys to pick out her first outfits. Somewhere Carole was going to take them right after they met her. No school for anyone today.

"Hi guys!" he smiled, bending down to catch his speeding sons. Alex and Chris followed behind them, each of them carrying a balloon and stuffed animal each. On closer inspection, it looked like that's what Nick and Zach were carrying as well.

"How's Mommy?"Chris asked immediately.

"Did she have the baby?" Alex asked with his eyebrows raised. "Nana said we could only get stuffies and balloons..."

"Where's Mommy?" Zach asked.

"I want to see the baby!" Nick whined.

Finn chuckled as he looked up at his mother and step-father who had caught up to the kids. "Hey."

"They've been chomping at the bit from the moment this one opened his eyes," Burt laughed as he ruffled Zach's hair.

"Well, let's do something about that. But I need you guys to be quiet, okay? The baby might still be asleep and Mommy is tired..."

All four of them nodded as Finn stood up and opened the door slightly and popped his head in the room, smiling at Rachel.

"You ready sweetheart?"

She nodded as she held the baby up to her shoulder to burp.

Each of the boys instantly quieted as they walked in the room, following behind Finn. He led them over to the side of the bed and smiled as he watched each of them lay eyes on the baby.

"Hi Mommy," Chris whispered.

"Hi Mommy," the other three followed his lead.

"There's my guys," she smiled. "I missed you all!"

Each of them smiled as the baby grumbled in her arms.

"So I have someone I want you to meet," she smiled. "But we have a problem."

She watched their faces fall and her heart pounded.

"Is the problem that his hat is pink?" Alex asked. "Daddy says boys don't wear pink!"

Rachel and Finn both looked at each other, smiling.

"Sometimes boys wear pink! Uncle Kurt does!" Nick smiled.

"You're right. You're right. But Alex, you're also kind of right. The hat is pink, but it's not the hat that's wrong..."

"It's Mommy that was wrong," Finn chuckled. She shot him a look.

"So we have a girl baby?" Chris asked, his eyes widening.

Rachel nodded and turned the baby slightly so they could get a better look at her. "Boys, meet your sister. Isn't she pretty?"

"She's little," Zach noted.

"She is. She was the smallest," Rachel smiled.

"She looks like you Mommy," Alex whispered.

"What's her name?"

Finn groaned as the baby stirred.

"Well, what do you think her name should be?" Rachel looked at her sons. Finn adjusted the side of her bed so they could all see better.

"Can't we just call her baby?" Zach asked.

"That's what Daddy calls Mommy," Chris sighed. "And she needs a name, like us."

"What was her name supposed to be?" Carole asked as they looked on from the other side of the bed.

"Benjamin," Finn, Rachel and Chris said all at the same time.

"I picked it," Chris looked down at his feet.

"So do you have any ideas for girls names, Chris?" Finn rubbed his hair.

"Well there is one," he sighed. "In my reading for school there was a girl in the story and her name was Aurora. And I thought that was pretty..."

Both Finn and Rachel looked at each other. She bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Aurora," they both said at the same time. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"What do you think boys?"Finn asked. "Want to meet your baby sister, Aurora?"

Chris grinned. "Can I hold her first?"

* * *

After each of the boys and Carole and Burt got a snuggle, the grandparents took the boys out with specific instructions to buy anything and everything girlie. Her nursery was yellow, so that could stay but everything they had at home for clothes was the little bit of hand-me-downs and few new things that Rachel had splurged on. All blue. All for a boy.

"So Aurora, huh," Finn asked as he closed the door behind them. Rachel smiled gently, looking down at the sleeping newborn on her legs. She gently ran her finger over her little nose.

"Yeah. What do you think of Aurora Carole?" she asked softly. "All the boys have an important male figures name..."

"I think my mom is going to cry," he sighed.

"Want to hold her? I have to pee," she asked.

"Isn't that how this all started last night?" he laughed.

"Shut up Finn," she groaned as she gently passed the newborn to him. He balanced her in one hand and helped her off the bed with the other. She groaned.

"You okay?"

"As okay as pushing a watermelon out of a hole the size of a pea, with no drugs - can be," she shot back. "But yeah, I'm fine..."

Finn rolled his eyes and looked down at the baby who had drifted back to sleep. "Get ready Roe, Mommy is not going to let you live that down for as long as she lives. So yeah, we're all in big trouble, pretty girl."

"I HEARD THAT!" she called back.

"See?" he laughed as he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "Get ready kid."

* * *

"We picked this for her to come home in," Zach smiled proudly as he held up the leopard print onesie. It was lined with bright pink piping and came with a matching flower headband. "I found it!"

Both Rachel and Finn looked at each other and grimaced. But as the boys had only brought this in, they were stuck.

"They insisted," Carole whispered as she snuggled the newborn. She started to cry after a moment.

Rachel sighed as she looked at the clock. "She might just need to be changed. She shouldn't be hungry, she just ate before you guys came back..." she trailed.

"I got it," Finn smiled as he stood up from his spot in the chair. "C'mere Roe..."

"Roe?" Carole questioned. Rachel shrugged as Nick launched into a story about the little socks they had found at target that looked like transformers. Sadly, Nana wouldn't buy them.

"Yeah. It's her nickname," Finn smiled as he shrugged. Zach pulled on Finn's pants a little as he walked to the changing table. "Yeah buddy?"

"I help? like Franklin?"

Finn grinned, looking down at the baby and then Zach.

"Sure."

Burt lifted him up as Finn undid the hospital issued onesie and went to undo the tabs of her diaper.

"Whoa, where's her wiener?" Zach laughed.

"She doesn't have one, Zach," Finn laughed as the baby cried. He changed her diaper quickly as Zach looked at him, trying to digest the information.

"like Mommy?" he asked.

"Yeah, like Mommy," Finn chuckled as he picked the newborn up again, still shaking his head at Zach's exclamation.

"Get ready," Burt smiled as he clapped him gently on the back. "I hear this is all new territory..."

"I'm ready," he grinned as he lifted the baby to give her a kiss. "Ugly sleepers and all."

"You said to let them choose," Burt defended, his hands up.

"You coulda stepped in," Finn laughed as Rachel reached for the baby.

"And miss the look on your face? Never," Burt laughed. 

* * *

And that is how Aurora got her name. :)


	5. Dr Roe

I know this is a bit rushed, but I wanted to get this out. This quick one-shot is dedicated to lauren cause not only is it her birthday! {Yay!} but she inspired this one! Hope it doesn't suck too bad! And it's kind of an apology in advance for the next few Sunny Days chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5- "Dr. Roe"**

"Come on guys, we're going to be late!" Finn called up the stairs. "Nick, contrary to what your Mom believes they will start without us!" He tried. Rachel leveled a glare his way from where she was standing in the kitchen filling water bottles with water for the game. Thumping could be heard overhead and soon all five kids had assembled in the front hallway.

Finn threw his sunglasses on his face as he followed the kids and Rachel out to the minivan. Week nights in the summer were hectic for them, with all five of the kids enrolled in soccer, a first for them. Roe, luckily enough, played Saturday mornings. Not even those were sacred anymore. But he enjoyed it, and each of the kids did as well. Watching all of them excel at a sport that Finn loved was just icing on the cake. They tried to make each game a family affair, and had gotten lucky where there was only one occasion where they overlapped. They had actually gotten lucky this year and Chris and Alex played for the same team.

He smiled as he watched Nick run to catch up with his team while the family trailed behind him, Roe clung to his back as he gave her a piggy back ride.

"What colour is Nicky going against Daddy?" she asked as she clutched his neck in her hands.  
"It looks like they're playing green today Roe," Finn chuckled as they found some seats in the stands. Finn sat her down beside him and it was only moments later when Roe clambered onto his lap to get a better view as the game started. She squealed and cheered when she saw Nick was starting on the offensive line.

Roe was the boys biggest cheerleader. In everything. Finn often wonders if it's something she inherited from Rachel, mainly because she sounds so much like her when she's doing it. She's been known to cheer them on during video games, or even during homework during the school year. He's honestly just waiting until she's old enough to make Team Hudson shirts, because as Rachel's daughter he's sure they're coming. It shocked him that Rachel hadn't made them yet. But the commotion beside him brings him to reality. He turned just in time to see Rachel breaking up an argument between Alex and Zach. Right. They have five kids. There was no time for shirt making most days.

But the fight ends and they all turn their attention back to the game.

And then it happens.

Both Finn and Rachel watched in horror as the soccer ball is kicked from the midfield line and goes careening towards Nick, who at the last minute holds up his arms across his face to a sickening thump. He immediately clutched his right wrist and Finn instantly knows that it's not good.

* * *

Rachel had never been good with hospitals. It was funny, because they had been there over and over during the course of their entire relationship. So when the coach suggested Nick needed to seen by a doctor, Finn had been charged with taking Nick to the hospital to ultimately get a cast put on his wrist.

"Daddy can I come too?" Roe looked up at him with big eyes as he dropped the rest of the family off at the house before he took Nick in.

Finn sighed as he rubbed his neck and looked over at Rachel who was busy herding the other kids into the house. He waited for her to say no, but as she ran back out with Nick's health card in her hand and some juice boxes he assumed he wasn't going to get any back up from her.

"Sure Roe, get back in the van," he sighed. He took the stuff from her and pecked her cheek before buckling Roe back into her car seat and taking off.

* * *

Finn came home from work the next day, exhausted. They had been at the hospital much too long last night, it seemed that a fractured wrist was not high on anyone's list to say the least. When he walked into the house he could smell something simmering on the stove, but when he walked into the kitchen his wife was missing. But when he walked into the house to try and find her, or any of his kids he stopped short in his tracks when he caught the scene in front of him. Nick was laid out on the couch with Roe sitting beside him, her toy stethoscope around his neck.

"Do you want juice now Nicky?" she asked quietly. He smiled as he watched her press the stethoscope to his ear. "It sounds like you need juice," she offered. "And your cup is empty," she giggled.

"I'd really like some orange juice," Nick sighed.

He moved out of the way when Roe slid off the couch and skipped into the kitchen. He watched as she went into the fridge to get the juice container. He stifled a laugh when she huffed at the weight before watching her go back to the living room to get his Avengers cup that she had forgotten.

"She's been doing it all day," Finn nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his wife's voice. She was standing at the top of the stairs, a full basket of laundry in her hands. "Ever since she woke up this morning she has been waiting on him hand and foot. I think we might have a nurse in the making," Rachel laughed as she walked up to him.

* * *

That night after dinner Finn got to see Nurse Roe in full effect. When it came time for Nick to take some pain medication, Roe dutifully followed Rachel into the kitchen, and returned with a small cup of water while Rachel carried the medication. Both of them sat on the couch beside him and after Rachel handed him the pill, Roe handed him the cup.

"Here Nicky, this'll make you feel alllll better," she giggled. Nick dutifully swallowed both the water and the medication. "Do you feel better now?!"

Nick chuckled and ruffled her hair with his good hand. "Sort of."

"Good! Mommy said when you feel better you can play with me, now come on!" she giggled as she jumped off the couch.

Finn caught her mid jump. "Not so fast Miss Nurse, Nick still needs to take it easy. Why don't you go get him some ice cream with Mommy' s help?"

"Can I have some too?" she patted his cheeks. "I did help him all day..."

"Well, I guess we have to pay you somehow," Finn made a show of rolling his eyes before he passed Roe to Rachel to go get the ice cream. Finn sat down beside Nick. "How you feeling bud?"

"My arm hurts," he sighed as he leaned into Finn's side. Finn leaned over and placed a kiss on his head. "It will for awhile. But it will get better."

Before Nick or Finn could say anymore, Roe came marching back into the room carrying Nick's ice cream, that was topped with four cherries and lots of sprinkles.

"Sprinkles always make me feel better," she giggled as she walked over to the couch. "So I gave you four! Cause I'm almost four!"

The four of them giggled, just as the other boys came clamouring in from outside and immediately demanded their own ice cream sundaes.

"Only nurses and patients!" Roe decreed as she dug into her own just as Rachel stood up to make some more.


End file.
